


Ridiculous

by RinRin24



Series: 100 ways to say 'I Love You' [82]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 18 - Freeform, M/M, borderline mature/teen and up audience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 00:07:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13469520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinRin24/pseuds/RinRin24
Summary: Taeyong hated going to parties, but his best friends made him go, in hope that he will hook up with someone.What if this time he really does?(Nothing explicit, barely even mentioned.)





	Ridiculous

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [ Ariana Grande's "Ridiculous"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a3eKFLJ3SUo) (Because lately I'm addicted to her music.) Some lines are actually from the song, and I was listening to this song the whole time while I was writing it. 
> 
> Also, fun fact about me, "ridiculous" is my favourite English word, followed closely by "controversy".
> 
> Day 18 - The key's under the mat  
> Based on [this tumblr post.](http://p0ck3tf0x.tumblr.com/post/98502010026/one-hundred-ways-to-say-i-love-you)

Taeyong hated going to parties. They were loud, they were obnoxious, and he was anxious in every minute that some drunk was going to puke on him. And there were always at least six hundred people in your personal space, indirectly or directly grinding their sweaty and gross body against yours. 

And these were only a few reasons of the millions of them that Taeyong could list from the top of his head. And 9 of 10 times these reasons worked as an excuse to not to go to these fucking parties whenever his friends decided that they wanted to go. 

Unfortunately, this was that specific tenth time, when his friends didn't announce where they were going, only dragged him out of the house, saying that he got five minutes to get ready. 

So this is how Taeyong got here. Here, in the middle of the said sweaty and gross body ocean, which he couldn't escape from, because Johnny or Ten were always there to push him back. Taeyong pulled a face as he looked around. 

The music was awful, and he couldn't breath. He really just wanted to go home. 

And that someone knocked him off his feet, which caused both of them to land on the disgusting floor didn't help his mode. He groaned as the others body fell right on top of his, and even though the guy wasn't particularly heavy, it still wasn't nice. 

"Oh, shit. I'm so sorry, it's just that someone pushed me and... I'm really sorry" the hurried apologies were followed by the body being lifted off so Taeyong could finally turn around to look at his attacker. 

He expected someone who looked like your typical fuckboy you can see at clubs like this. Tank top, skinny jeans and the shoes that looked like they came from the woman section. And well, he got two out of four right.  
The guy was really wearing a white tank top and black skinny jeans, but the light brown boots and the orange cardigan was making him look homey and soft instead of a fuckboy, so Taeyong was glad. 

" It's alright, you were pushed" he sighed, but once again got pushed onto the floor as someone so kindly literally stepped onto the guy, pushing him once again onto Taeyong. 

"Sorry" the guy groaned and when the foot got removed from him, he quickly stood up and offered his hand to Taeyong. "Hurry, before someone steps on you" he said with a wide smile. 

Hearing this, Taeyong didn't even hesitate to take his hand and let him pull him off of the dance floor and for the first time since they've arrived in the club, neither Johnny or Ten stopped Taeyong from leaving the floor. 

It came out the guy's name was Yuta and he was the complete opposite of Taeyong in every aspect. Still, it didn't stop Taeyong from making out with him after half an hour of knowing each other. Taeyong had never done something like this and he never even intended to, it sort of just happened. 

It was like the guy cast a spell on him when he first smiled at him. It was ridiculous. Since both of them were by car and neither of their friends were in a state they should drive in, they separated their ways when things got too heated. 

And Taeyong just ignored the looks Ten and Johnny shot him when he left the club with a note in his hand with an address and a " _The key is under the mat."_ on it. 

It was ridiculous.

**Author's Note:**

> I only need to finish the plus one story, but otherwise I'm completely done writing! :D 
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter [Rinrin2442](https://twitter.com/RinRin2442)) or on Wattpad ( [Rinrin2442](https://www.wattpad.com/user/RinRin2442)), if that's where you are.


End file.
